Acclaim Games
Taken from en.wikipedia.com/Acclaim_Games Acclaim Games, based in Beverly Hills, California, is a private online video game company that offers free MMORPGs on its website upon registration. The company was founded in 2006 and is the successor of Acclaim Entertainment in terms of brand name. After Acclaim Entertainment filed for bankruptcy, former Activision CEO Howard Marks purchased the "Acclaim" name in September 2004 for a reported $100,000. He, along with Neil Malhotra, created a new company, naming it "Acclaim Games" and taking a totally different direction from the previous company. While Acclaim Games primarily focuses on bringing to North America and Europe online games originally from Asia, it also gives the opportunity to its registered members to submit games they've created. Because its games are free, Acclaim Games relies on In-game advertising and items sales for revenues. The company has, to this date, released eight games: BOTS (which was its launching title), 9Dragons, 2Moons, Ponystars, Dance Online, My Diva Doll, Tribal Nations and Prize Potato. As of December 2007, the company had 5 million registered accounts and 500,000 active players across all games Game titles BOTS!! A multiplayer online fighting game featuring fast-paced action. Players choose from one of three basic BOTS (Patch, Surge, and Ram) and then upgrade their character throughout the game. There are multi or single player story modes that include Sector (Player vs Virus), PVP (Player/Team vs Player/Team) and Base (Base vs Base). This game has been out since April of 2006. 9Dragons Features 3D graphics and traditional MMORPG control schemes. Set in Chin] during the Ming Dynasty, it includes actual Chinese geography and historical features such as the Great Wall of China and the famous Shaolin Temple. Published by Acclaim and developed by Korean game company Indy21. 2Moons An adaptation of the Korean MMORPG Dekaron by Gamehi for the North American market, featuring a new story line. Published by Acclaim under the direction of David Perry. As of December 2007, the game had 100,000 active players Dance! Online A game is based on the Chinese game Super Dancer Online created by Nineyou. Like 2Moons, it is published by Acclaim under the direction of David Perry. As of December 2007, the game had 300,000 active players, of which over 50% are female. Ponystars A multi-player online pony breeding game reminiscent of Neopets. Partnership with French company Feerik. My Diva Doll A multi-player online fashion and decorating game. Partnership with French company Feerik. Tribal Nations A multi-player online sim set in the Native Tribes of South America. Partnership with French company Celsius Online. Prize Potato A multi-player game created for Facebook that offers prizes. The Chronicles of Spellborn MMORPG currently in development by Spellborn International, scheduled for release 27th of November, 2008 in the USA and Europe. Game development Project:Top Secret Top Secret is the codename of a Scalable Multiplayer Online Racing Game directed by David Perry with Acclaim Games developing the game. It is an online collaboration in video game development, drawing on both established professionals and novices. The project also features a competition, where the top contributor will take the role as director for a new game. External links * Acclaim Games * BOTS!! * 9Dragons * DANCE! * 2moons * Project: Top Secret * Ponystars * My Diva Doll * The Chronicles of Spellborn * Tribal Nations